The invention relates to a process for applying two or more colors of paint to a surface of a substrate.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the process.
The conventional way of applying two or more colors of paint in such a way that the individual paints do not cover all of the substrate to be painted, so that the colors need to be sharply delimited from one another, comprises coating the substrate with a paint of a first color, drying and baking the coat of paint, and then covering up the area so painted, whereupon the uncovered areas are then painted with a second or further paints (see Lehrbuch fur Fahrzeuglackierer [Teaching Manual for Vehicle Paint Shops], published by Neuer Merkur GmbH, Munich, 1st edition, 1981, page 190). This procedure is time- and energy-consuming owing to the need for drying and baking between the application of any two paints. Moreover, a great deal of paint is wasted in the region of overlap.
It is the object of the invention to provide a process and an apparatus for applying a multicolored coating in which all different-colored painted areas are relatively sharply delimited from one another and thus meet the demands on a decorative surface, without a need for interim drying or baking, and in which, furthermore, the region of overlap at the boundaries between the individual colors can be kept to minimum.